True Love Hurts
by SepxJen-fan
Summary: Jenna and Septimus wish to get married, but with so much disagreeing and Merrin in the way will it still happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Scene takes place at the Wizard Tower Septimus and Jenna are 17**

Septimus is sitting in the wizard tower library looking out the window. Thinking through some things, because just last night Jenna had come over and left leaving him pretty awestruck. Here is what happened:

Jenna walks in the door. "Hey Sep" she greets, a little shyly.

"Hi Jen, what's wrong you don't look okay?" Septimus asks a little wearily.

"I'm fine, totally fine. Just something Mom told me…" She mumbles back, aware of Septimus's questioning glance.

"What?" Septimus asks slowly.

"Nothing" She answers "Just Queen stuff, I suppose…"

"Queen Stuff? You sure, you look quite bothered about it" Septimus states.

"Gosh, Sep do you need to know everything?" she snaps back as she turns on her heels to leave.

"Wait Jen. What did I do?" Jenna shakes her head.

"Everything" She whispers under her breath.

"Everything" Septimus repeats, still going over their conversation last night. "What is everything supposed to mean?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Oh no, Marcia, Septimus thought.

"Hello" Oh it was Jenna…

"Hey Jen" Septimus mumbles. He stared at her whilst going over their conversation again. "Everything" Septimus wonders aloud.

"What?" Jenna asks

"Last night. You said that I did…Everything?" Septimus asks Jenna.

"Oh, that. It- It's nothing…" Septimus shakes his head

"No, it is something. You snapped at me last night, you never snap at people" Jenna looked down at the floor, she looked rather ashamed. When she looked up she saw Septimus's face gazing at her.

"He looks rather cute" Jenna thinks aloud quietly

"What Jen?" Septimus asks questioningly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing…I—

"You said 'I look cute?" Septimus states; Jenna blushes

"I- Err" Jenna stutters. Septimus smiles.

"You err, what?" Septimus asks teasingly.

"I-um said, you've been rather mute" Jenna lies.

"No you didn't" Septimus points out. Jenna shifts uncomfortably, Septimus changed the subject.

"So what did you come here for?" he asks

"Oh, that… Mom, she just told me" Jenna pauses and blushes "To find other guys, not just you" Septimus looked shocked that Sarah Heap would even think of them that way.

"What do you mean? We are only friends"

"No, you know the Queen draw?" Jenna asks uncomfortably.

"Yup" Septimus replies

"Well the marriage stone, said-said your name" Jenna admitted.

Ah, so that's why she feels so uncomfortable around me, Septimus thinks.

"Oh" was all he could manage. "Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to marry me?" Septimus asks slyly.

"Well…" Jenna starts

"Yes?"

"When I drew the stone, I was pretty excited; Mom took me out of the room…" Jenna grimaced for a second then looked at the floor.

"I love you Sep" Jenna looks up after awhile to see Septimus staring at her opened mouthed. Maybe it was too soon, Jenna thinks. Jenna gazed into his eyes, his adorable brilliant, sparkling green eyes, suddenly feeling an urge to come closer.

Septimus draws in closer to Jenna and brushes his index finger across her cheek, then draws in, before Jenna could refuse, and kisses her right on the lips. Jenna resisted at first, what would Mom think, she had thought. Then gave in, Septimus's hands traveled down to her waist then searched around, exploring her. Just as Septimus was beginning to remove Jenna's red tunic a sound interrupted them.

"SEPTIMUS, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Marcia's unmistakable voice cut in.

"What?" Septimus asked innocently, letting go of Jenna.

"Jenna, Septimus meet me in the kitchen IMEDIENTLY" Marcia commanded and swept out of the room.

"Septimus Heap, Jenna is your sister for heavens sake!" Marcia proclaimed.

"No, she is my adopted sister" Septimus argued. Marcia glared at Septimus, he returned the glare.

"And Jenna, you are the Princess, you should know better" Jenna looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Marcia, I just pounced onto Septimus before I could stop myself" she lied, not wanting to get Septimus in trouble.

"No, that's not what happened. I just—

"I want the truth from you two and I want it now" Marcia says examining her spell book.

**For those beseeched Septimus and Jenna,**

**Now must be truthful,**

**For an hour and a half, without any lies**

**I ask thee, "What happened just now?"**

"Me and Jen, love each other very much and are getting married, Jen drew the marriage stone with my name on it. I loved Jenna so much at that moment that I kissed her then everything else went blank. Sorry Marcia" Jenna added to the end.

Marcia nodded.

"That's more like it. Now Jenna we all know that a queen must draw 2 stones then decide. Who did the other one say?" Jenna frowned

"Merrin Meredith" Jenna sighed angrily "AND IM NOT MARRYING HIM!" Jenna shouted.

Marcia looked thoughtful for a second.

"Maybe the stones do want you to marry him, Merrin used to be called Septimus"

There was a gasp.

"So I'm not Marrying Jen!" Septimus shouted at Marcia then stormed downstairs running into (hey who do you expect?) Merrin Meredith.

"Hey, I hear I'm marrying the princess" he smirks

"You are not now bog off, Stupid" Septimus growls back, how did he know? Septimus asks himself.

"Yeah I am, she asked me to marry her this morning" he laughs. Septimus scowls trying to appear tough but feeling broken on the inside; he realized he was trembling

"You're lying" Septimus manages to say through tears, why did Jen ask him first?

"Am not" Septimus punches him in the nose, Merrin gets knocked out. Septimus drags him inside Marcia's rooms.

"Get out" Septimus growls through his tears, to Jenna

"What why?" Jenna asks confused

"And take your husband with you" Septimus cries pointing to Merrin.

Marcia walks up to Septimus's side.

"What did you do to him?" Marcia asks Jenna.

"What- Nothing!" Jenna explains.

"Why is Septimus crying, he never cries." Marcia growls to Jenna. "Get out!" then suddenly noticing Merrin says "What's he doing here?" Jenna shrugs, she was extremely confused.

"Septimus stop crying and explain what happened"

Septimus wiped a tear stain away and looked at Marcia, then glares at Jenna, much to her discomfort.

"Jenna, here, asked Merrin to marry her this morning. So he came here to go and get Jenna to go and marry him!" Jenna looked confused.

"I did not ask him to marry me Septimus Heap" Jenna says in her best princessy voice.

Merrin suddenly wakes up and sees Septimus glaring at him. He got up and ran downstairs.

"Septimus, take Jenna to your room and sort out your differences, I don't want to hear anymore of this."

Septimus took Jenna's hand reluctantly and took her to his room.

"Look Septimus I'm sorry, and I promise I'm not marrying him" That was all Septimus needed, suddenly he was on top of Jenna and kissing her passionately. They made love all that night until Jenna had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Septimus had decided not to tell a soul of their love, especially Marcia. He was at the moment sitting in the wizard tower eating lunch with Marcia.

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" asked Septimus, a strange feeling creeping inside him, Marcia had been sitting watching him closely with a scowl on her face but not saying a word.

"Hmm?" Marcia mumbled angrily snapping out of her thoughts, suddenly Septimus realized what Marcia was doing, _she was reading his thoughts _he thought suddenly.

"Yes, I am" Marcia nodded slowly, "And I'm not getting good vibes" Septimus shuddered suddenly remembering what he had been thinking about, Jenna, he thought.

"Yes" Marcia said angrily "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO" Marcia practically screamed at him. Septimus felt dejected.

"I'm sorry Marcia I—

"I don't care if you fancy Jenna, she is the princess and you know you cannot be with her. She is also your sister." Septimus put his head down shaking with fury.

"ARGH!" Septimus screamed "I hate you Marcia, did you hear that? I HATE YOU!" Marcia looked angrily at her apprentice.

"Why can't I just be with her, you can't control who I'm with and who I'm not with!"

"Not while you're my apprentice" Marcia told him firmly and strictly.

"Good bye Marcia" Septimus turned on his heals "I am no longer your apprentice"

Marcia stood with her mouth gaping open like a fish out of water, trying to convince Septimus to be her apprentice still.

"No Septimus, please, you know that the residents of the Castle will not accept you and Jenna together anyway" Marcia held back tears- she NEVER cried and never wanted to- "Please stay Septimus" Marcia practically begged, Septimus shook his head, and went to his room to pack. He walked out the door, once he was gone Marcia broke into tears something she had never done since Alther had died.

Septimus, meanwhile, was having a jolly old day with Jenna.

"So you just left her?" Jenna asked

"Pretty much" Septimus replied

"Good, she's just an evil old witch" Jenna half-laughed

"She's not that bad" Septimus argued "She just wouldn't accept us"

Jenna pinched Septimus playfully "Your still so loyal to Marcia" Septimus smiled teasingly.

"If you say so your High and Mighty" Septimus did a playful bow and Jenna giggled

"Oh shut up Sep" She said kissing him gently on the lips, Septimus joined her.

"Septimus, you are needed outside" shouted Hildegard from the corridor of Jenna's room.

"Sorry Jen, see you in a bit?" Septimus asked, Jenna nodded and dismissed him

"Hello?" Septimus greeted warily

"Septimus Heap, while you have been kissing your sister the city ha been attacked!" came Marcia's stern reply.

"What?" asked Septimus bemused, Marcia waved in the general direction of the Castle, Septimus looked, shocked he turned back to Marcia.

"It- It's all darke Magyk…" Septimus stutters, for outside all that you could see was darkeness clouding the city like a blanket.

"Yes, quick get inside the palace" Marcia smiled once they were inside. "Please be my apprentice again, the town needs your wits and bravery" Septimus grinned.

"Okay"

A few moments later Septimus had gathered up most of those who had been unaffected by the Magyk- by the least- and had them all in the palace. Now was time to discover who was behind this, Septimus had a good idea who.

"Septimus put a safe shield spell on and then we shall attack, if I know Merrin well enough he'll be in the wizard tower." Septimus nodded and did the spell.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

On the way to the Wizard tower they were confronted by Sarah Heap.

"Ah, the old floozy, Marcia Overstrand" Marcia looked shocked by Sarah's attitude but Septimus knew better, he did a quick dry clean spell to rid Sarah of her darke Magyk that was possessed inside her. Marcia nodded gratefully as Sarah made her way to the palace.

They were now here at the base of the Wizard Tower silver spiral stairs.

"Septimus I want you to teleport yourself up to my rooms and distract Merrin" Marcia nodded up at the top of the stairs. "Then I will meet you up there and corner Merrin and force him to remove the Darke Magyk" Septimus smiled

"Okay" he said and started the spell, he arrived in Marcia's room standing face to face with a smirking Merrin.

"Thought you would win?" Merrin asked "Ha, Marcia can't save you now. She's probably trapped under my darke spell" Septimus flinched a little but showed no sign of worry; he knew Marcia would be up here soon. Wouldn't she?

"I can rid of you on my own if needed" Septimus put a stun spell on Merrin but he threw it back and caught Septimus off guard, Merrin had just been starting a curse for Septimus and had thrown it when suddenly Marcia burst in and threw herself in front of Septimus without another thought. When Septimus came to, he saw Marcia on the floor

He spotted Merrin cowering in the corner and scowled at him. Merrin ran again. Back to the Badlands Septimus presumed. He looked outside, the darkeness was gone.

"Marcia, Marcia please wake up, I'm not ready to be extraordinary Wizard yet" Marcia stirred but did not wake up. Septimus only knew one person who could help Marcia.

A few hours later he was walking through Snake Slipway dragging Marcia along towards Marcellus's house. He caught a few glances from the citizens of Snake Slipway on the way. Septimus reached the door of the old Alchemist's house and spotted a group of giggling girls looking directly at him. Septimus gave a warm and confident wave towards them and the girls blushed and walked away.

"Hello?" asked an uncertain voice from inside.

"It's me, Septimus"

"Ah, come in apprentice" Septimus walked in and when Marcellus caught sight of Marcia, he described what had happened. Marcellus sat listening; his worry worsening.

"I don't know if she can be saved, she is dying at this very moment" Marcellus frowned.

"Please keep her company, I need to go back to the castle before Merrin attacks again" Septimus explained; Marcellus nodded and waited for him to leave then turned back to Marcia and kissed her on the lips. He thought he even saw her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the characters. If I could I would choose Spit Fyre or Stanley :P_

_Thanks everyone for reading, I'd like to thank Camilla Richard for being an amazing inspiration for me! Enjoy everyone. Sorry for making it really short. I had Netball practice _

Septimus hurried back to the castle, when he got there a surprise was awaiting him.

"Hello" greeted a low and dry almost teasing voice from the corridor of the Palace.

"Hello" Septimus replied wearily "Who are you?"

"I am what I am, the one and only DomDaniel"

Septimus's thoughts: WTF

"You're dead!" Septimus cried

"I am not dead, I have come back from the grave" DomDaniel explained as he reached Septimus, who was trying to stifle a scream, DomDaniel was hideous. His clothes were all rags and his skin was cut torn and covered in slime.

"I need your help of healing boy, recover my wounds and the girl goes home free" DomDaniel indicated towards Jenna whom he was holding in his slimy hand.

"Let go of her" Septimus shouted

"Heal me and I will" Septimus looked towards Jenna for guidance but she said nothing, just winked at him. He got the idea

Septimus did a quick teleportation spell on Jenna which moved her to the Wizard Tower.

"You will regret this boy" DomDaniel threw a stun curse on Septimus but this time he flung it back, unfortunately DomDaniel was ready for it. He flung it straight back to him, this went on for ages like a game of tennis.

Weakening me, thought Septimus; he vanquished the spell and quickly threw a Thunder Flash at him. It hit DomDaniel square in the chest, and vanished.

Septimus ran back to the Wizard tower. "Jen!" he called from Marcia's door. "JEN!"

Strange, the door wouldn't open for him. "Open" He commanded, finally the door flew open.

There Jen lay unconscious, Merrin smirking behind her.

"Do not come any nearer or your girlfriend will attack you" Merrin laughed. Septimus shook his head "No she wouldn't" he cried facing sweet innocent Jenna.

Jenna stood up and shook herself, she then turned towards Septimus. A knife in her hand, she tried to stab Septimus, she caught him off guard and got him in the leg.

"Argh" Septimus mumbled in pain. He looked up both Merrin and Jenna was gone. Septimus wasn't going to leave the castle to go to the Badlands to get them. He was sure they'd come soon enough. He decided to go see how Marcia was.

Marcellus had undone the spell that Marcia was under though she was still sleepy.

"Love" Marcia mumbled "You"

Marcellus smiled and whispered "I love you too"

Marcia opened her eyes and realized what she said, "I err—

Marcellus bent down to kiss her again. Marcia joined.

Septimus walked into the room, "Ooh, hello love birds" announced Septimus, grinning

Marcellus stood up looking flushed.

"Uh" Marcia joined him "Um"

Septimus grinned, "I knew you'd do that" he laughed, then frowned remembering why he'd really come here.

"The city is being attacked numerous times" Septimus said grimly.

"What?" both Marcellus and Marcia cried.

"Jenna, she's being controlled by DomDaniel" Septimus explained what had happened when he returned.

"Well that really ruined the moment" Marcellus grinned. "I suppose they are coming back?" Marcia asked.

"Yes" Septimus nodded. As soon as he had said it the ground vibrated and crumbling rocks could be heard "We need to get out of here and back to the castle. Quick" he added

They got outside and where shocked by what they saw, for staring back at them, as tall as the wizard tower itself was a…

**Tehe, sorry for the suspense, I just want to see what people think it is. Oh and when DomDaniel came back from the grave I was listening to Thriller by Michael Jackson. Lol does anyone really like the dark turn on the story. Or does that make it boring. Love to hear from you all!**


End file.
